The Ties That Bind Us
by HarryHermioneFan123
Summary: This story is based off spoilers of season 4. It starts off where episode 2 will start. It's a Kris/Junior and possibly Dani/Matt story. This story is on hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm making a fanfic based on the previews for the season and spoilers.

Kris quickly walked out of the barn and got in her car to go to a hotel.  
-------

Junior stood in the barn shocked. There was the person he had been missing for the past 6 months. The person he thought he'd never see again. The person he was still inlove with.

He quickly shook that last thought out of his head.

He quickly remembered what he was just about to do before Kris came and went down and got a bottle of champaign.

He went into the house still in a daze.

--------

As he walked into the house he told himself he loved Laura and only Laura.

He saw Laura walk up to him.

"Everything all right?" asked Laura.

"Yeah everythings great" said Junior.

"In fact everythings great because of you" said Junior.

"Aww you're so sweet" said Laura smiling.

"Thats why" Junior got on one knee. Laura let out a gasp.

"Will you marry me Laura Nichoas" said Junior.

"Yes" said Laura in tears. Junior got up and kissed her.

Everyone then began coming to congratulate them.

Junior again reassured himself that he loved Laura and only Laura.

----------

Meanwhile

Kris drove in her car to the nearest store. She needed to get something to eat for dinner. As she did all this there were only two things on her mind Wildfire and Junior with another girl. She was happy for Junior or at least she thought. It's about time he moved on.

He needed to get over me. It's better that way she told herself.

As she walked through the store she turned the aile and came face to face with Dani.

"Kris" said Dani in shock.

"Dani" said Kris.

"What are you doing here" said Dani.

"Umm.. I came to see Wildfire I won't be here long so don't worry" said Kris.

Dani sighed "Do you have a place to stay"

"What why do you care" said Kris.

"I'm now running a veterinarian clinic. I'm trying to get my racing licience back. I have an extra room at the clinic. You're welcome to it." said Dani.

"I don't understand why are you being nice to me" said Kris.

"Well like you said we have something in common. I can be civilized with you as long as you can do the same" said Dani.

"I can thank you Dani. Like I said I won't be here long. A week at the most" said Kris.

"Well you can stay as long you want" said Dani.

"Thanks where is it at?" asked Kris.

"The clinic is on Parkenson Street Gather around your stuff and meet me there" said Dani before going to pay for her stuff.

Kris stood there shocked. Was Dani Davis actually nice to her for once.

She couldn't believe it. She quickly gathered up the items she was going to buy and went to pay for them. She then headed over to the clinic.

-----------

If you want me to continue please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kris drove to the clinic. She met Dani at the door. Dani greeted her and then showed her her room.

It was just the right size for Kris. It was better than a hotel room Kris thought.

She thanked Dani again and went out to get her stuff to bring in.

Dani came out and helped her which again surprised Kris. She began to wonder where the real Dani Davis was.

They brought all Kris's stuff in.

"Thanks again Dani. You have no idea how much I appreciate this" said Kris.

"No problem" said Dani.

"Dani can you do me a favor and not tell Matt or your brother that I'm staying here." said Kris.

"Sure besides my brother is busy right now anyway with his girlfriend and Matt is preoccupied with trying to get the horses back." said Dani. She went to walk out and Kris stopped her.

"Hey Dani have you met this girl Junior's with" said Kris curiously.

"Yeah I met her. She's pretty nice, beautiful. Junior seems to love her." said Dani.

"Oh" said Kris a sad feeling coming over her as she sat on the bed.

"Hey Kris don't worry she's no you" said Dani. Kris smiled at her sadly. Dani gave her a reassuring smile before going out and closing the door.

Kris checked her watch it was late. She was no longer hungry. So she set her food in the refrigerator and laid down.

She was happy for Junior wasn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

Kris woke up feeling good. She was going to sneak over to see Wildfire again a little later.

She slipped on her clothes and put a army cap on.

She opened the door and seen both Junior and a blonde girl turn to see who had opened the door.

"Kris" said Junior shocked.

"Hi umm this is a bit awkward. Dani let me stay here for the night." said Kris not wanting to tell him she was going to be staying for a week.

"Oh good to see you again" said Junior smiling before realizing that Laura was next to him. He was about to introduce her when Laura cut him off.

"Hi Kris! I'm Laura Nicholas. Junior has told me so much about you! Oh and guess what we are engaged!!" said Laura excited showing off the big rock on her finger.

Kris stood there shocked. She looked over and met Junior's eyes. Luckly Dani came out and Kris didn't have to say anything.

"Junior Laura what are you guys doing here?" asked Dani then noticed Kris over in the corner with a weird look on her face. She met Dani's eyes and quickly put a fake smile on.

"Well Laura wanted us to come over and tell you that we're engaged" said Junior.

"Yeah!" said Laura showing Dani her ring.

"Oh wow umm congratulations" said Dani

"Yeah Congratulations" said Kris coming out of the shock and keeping a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks Kris" said Junior quietly.

"Well lots to do. I have to get to work. Junior why don't you stay here and catch up with Kris and Dani" said Laura.

"Umm.. Ok sounds good" said Junior before leaning over and kissing Laura. Kris looked down trying not to show what she was feeling.

After they pulled away Laura left. Junior then met Kris's eyes and could have swore he saw a frown on her face but it quickly vanished and she smiled

-----------

"So what do you guys want to do" said Junior breaking the silence.

"Well I'm busy all day today and you don't really need to catch up with me. Why don't you and Kris go out and do something. I know you guys probably need to catch up" said Dani hoping she could get them two to do something together.

"Yeah sounds great" said Junior trying to hide his nervousness of being alone with Kris.

"Yeah it does. Can you give me a minute. I need to get ready" said Kris before turning and going into her room and shutting the door.

Junior stared at the door.

"Who are you kidding" said Dani noticing that same longing look in his eyes he always had when he was around Kris.

"What" Junior said quickly adverting his eyes from the door to Dani.

"You're still so in love with Kris" said Dani.

"What no I'm not I love Laura and only Laura and that's how its' going to be for the rest of my life" said Junior but truth be told he wasn't so sure.

"Sure ok" said Dani.

"Yeah it's the truth tell Kris I'll be in the car waiting" said Junior before going out.

Dani sighed her brother sure could be blind sometimes.  
---

Meanwhile In Kris's Room

Kris leaned against the door. Married they were really getting married. She felt tears come in to her eyes. She wiped them away angerly. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was supposed to come back see Wildfire and be gone with no feelings about who she was leaving behind.

She sighed and wiped her tears and then picked up the brush to brush her hair. She then put on a comfortable blue top with jeans and took the army cap off.

She looked in the mirror. She could see why Junior loved Laura so much. Laura was so much prettier than she was. She sighed once again, made sure she looked alright and went out the door.

"Hey you alright" asked Dani.

"Yeah just fine" said Kris.

"Well Junior is out in the car waiting for you" said Dani.

"Ok thanks Dani" said Kris before going out. She put a brave smile on and got in the car with Junior.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Kris so where do you want to go" asked Junior with the smile on his face Kris had grown to love so much.

"Well can you take me to raintree I want to talk to the Ritters first then we can hang out" said Kris making the decision to at least talk to the Ritters.

"Ok if thats what you want. I thought you told me last night you didn't want to talk to Matt." said Junior.

"This isn't about Matt. I want to at least apolozize to Jean." said Kris.

"Ok" said Junior not wanting to push her any farther. He drove her to raintree.

"You can wait here or come along" said Kris to Junior.

"I'll just wait here this is something I think you need to do on your own but if you need me I'm here" said Kris.

"Thank you I really appreciate it. She smiled at him and got out. She knew they would probably be in the stalls so she walked over and went into the barn.

---------------

Kris walked in and saw them all working in the stalls Matt, Jean and Uncle Jesse she noticed was back. They hadn't noticed her yet.

She got up the courage and said "Hello".

Jean got a look of anger on her face. Matt got a look of excitement and hope on his face. Uncle Jesse didn't seemed surprised that she was back.

Matt ran over to her and hugged "Kris! You're here." said Matt.

Kris hugged him back and said "Yeah" She whispered "I need to talk to your Mom first" said Kris before pulling away.

She looked over at Jean who looked very angry.

"I know you don't want me here. I just came to apologize and I'm here to help Wildfire and then I'm gone." said Kris.

"You had no right to come here. We've been doing just fine without you" said Jean. Matt started to object but Kris cut him off.

"Yes you have been doing just fine without me but Wildfire isn't. I've came for Wildfire and I'm staying for Wildfire. After I know that he's ok I'm gone" said Kris.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. Do what you need to do then leave!" said Jean before storming out.

"I'll go try to reason with her" Uncle Jesse said before running after Jean leaving Kris and Matt alone.

-------

Matt went over to kiss Kris but she before he could she pushed him away.

He looked confused.

"Matt I came back for Wildfire not for you." said Kris.

"I don't understand I thought you still loved me" said Matt.

"Things are different now I'm sorry" said Kris.

"How are things different we can just pick up where we left off." said Matt still not understanding.

"Matt I love you" said Kris and Matt cut her off saying "I love you too so whats the problem"

"But I don't love you in the same way you love me anymore" said Kris trying to get the point across.

"I've changed in these 6 months. I've come to realize that me and you aren't meant to be. I'm sorry. You need to move on" said Kris and went to walk out. Matt caught her arm and crushed his lips against hers. He began to get frusterated when he didn't feel her kiss him back.

He pulled away with tears in his eyes " Things really have changed haven't they." said Matt.

Kris with tears in her eyes too nodded.

"I need to be alone now. Good luck with Wildfire but don't come back here. I'm sorry but I can't just be your friend when I want more." said Matt.

Kris nodded understanding. She went to leave but turned around and gave Matt a hug. He hugged her back. They stayed that way for a long time before she turned and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris wiped the tears out of her eyes as she walked out to Junior's car.

She opened the door and got in.

"You ok" said Junior softly.

"Yeah fine" said Kris lied.

"Kris you're not fine" said Junior.

"No I'm not just drive" said Kris as the tears began coming down again.

Junior began driving. They weren't half way down the road when he pulled over.

"Come here Kris" said Junior and he pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him tightly and cried.

After all her tears were cried she pulled away and said "Thank you".

"Anytime" said Junior as he started the car back up and began driving.

"I really missed you Kris these past 6 months" said Junior after they had been driving a little bit.

"I've missed you too. I've missed everyone." said Kris.

"I'm glad your back" said Junior.

"I'm not back I'm just staying long enough to help Wildfire." said Kris.

"Will you stay long enough to come to my wedding" said Junior finally.

Kris looked out the window then turned to look at Junior "Sure I'll stay long enough to see you get married" said Kris.

"Thank you" said Junior before pulling into the Davis's.

"Why'd you bring me here. Your dad won't be happy to see me." said Kris.

"My dad isn't going to see you. Come on let's take walk. We need to catch up." said Junior taking Kris's hand.

She smiled and followed him.

----------

Kris and Junior walked a little bit. They then sat down by a tree and made sure that Junior's dad couldn't see them.

"So how have things been for you the past six months" said Junior finally.

"It's been okay. I really missed everyone here. How about you?" said Kris.

"Well like I said I've been working with my dad. We're going to start working on a wind tunnel project" said Junior.

"Cool So how did you meet Laura" said Kris.

"Oh I actually met her the night you left. We all went looking for you and I saw her broke down on the side of the road so I pulled over and helped her. Thats how it all started" said Junior.

"I can't believe you're really getting married" said Kris.

"I know it's almost hard for me to believe. It's so grown up" said Junior chuckling at the last part.

"Yeah I guess we're all growing up" said Kris laughing.

"So how about you and Matt" said Junior.

"Oh" said Kris her smile fading. "There's no me and Matt anymore"

"Oh I'm sorry. Why not?" said Junior. He didn't know why but he felt happy that Kris and Matt were no longer together.

"My feelings for Matt and changed these past six months. I just feel like he's more of my best friend then a boyfriend" said Kris.

"Oh" said Junior looking out at the view.

"Want to go see Wildfire my dad just left" said Junior.

"Sure Let's go" said Kris smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Junior and Kris walked to Wildfire's stall.

"Hey Buddy" Kris said as Wildfire nuzzled against her.

"He sure missed you" said Junior.

"I missed him too" Kris said as she kissed Wildfire's nose.

"Hey my Dad won't be back for a while if you want to ride him. I'm sure you miss riding just as much as he misses you riding him." said Junior.

"I'd love too" said Kris.

"Ok well I'll go get a horse to ride with you. Why don't you grab a couple of saddles for us." said Junior.

"Ok" said Kris as she went to grab a couple of saddles.

Once the horses were saddled they took off riding.

Kris had missed this so much. This is what she'd been dreaming about for the past six months.

Junior looked over to see Kris laughing with a big smile on her face. He couldn't help but look admirably at her.  
She looked so beautiful when she was riding.

He then quickly shook that thought out of his head. 'I love Laura' he told himself.

Kris looked over at Junior who seemed to have a frown on his face.

"Everything ok" said Kris stopping.

"Yeah everythings fine" said Junior smiling trying to reassure her. He too stopping.

She looked unconvinced but she quickly smiled warmly. They seemed to stay there for a few seconds just looking at each other. They then realized what they were doing and looked away.

"Looks like it might rain" said Kris changing the subject.

"Yeah we better get back" said Junior looking at the clouds.

They quickly started to ride back.

-------

They hurried into the barn. They tooks the saddles off the horses and put them back in the stalls.

"Ok so.." Junior started then his phone rang. It was Laura.

"Hey Laura" said Junior.

While Junior was talking Kris went over and brushed Wildfire. She then heard him say "Ok sounds good I love you too" said Junior.

She frowned at the last part.

"Ok well I have to go now. Laura wants to start making wedding plans. She's really eager. Do you want me to drop you off at Dani's" said Junior.

"Yeah that be fine" said Kris following Junior out to the car.

Junior drove Kris to Dani's.

"Hey do you think you can come to the club tonight" said Junior as Kris was about to get out.

"Yeah sure sounds great. See you tonight" said Kris.

Junior smiled and pulled out.  
--------

Junior pulled into Laura's.

"Hey Laura" said Junior going over to kiss her.

"Hey your Dad's here. He's helping us make wedding plans." said Laura.

"My dad is here" said Junior confused he then looked over to see his dad walking into the room.

"Ok well your Dad and I have been talking. We've started the wedding plans." said Laura.

"Ok" said Junior sitting down.

"Ok your Dad reserved us a place at the Plaza the only opening is next week though" said Laura.

"Next week thats really soon!" said Junior

"I know but it's the Plaza. Come on Junior wouldn't it be lovely to get married next week" said Laura trying to persuade him.

"Uhh the Plaza isn't that a little big. I thought we wanted a small wedding" said Junior.

"Oh come on Junior it's every girls dream to have a big wedding" said Laura.

"Yes son it'll be great" said Junior's dad.

Junior looked over to see Laura looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"I guess if this is what you want" said Junior a bit unsure.

"Oh thanks so much" said Laura jumping over to hug Junior.

"It'll be so great" said Laura.

"Eh. Yeah Great" said Junior but truth be told getting married at the Plaza was not his dream wedding. He shrugged it off and tried to act happy. They quickly started making the wedding plans all the while Junior began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

----

Meanwhile

"So how was things with my brother today" said Dani.

"Oh great" said Kris.

"I can't believe he's getting married" said Dani.

"Me either" said Kris frowning a bit.

Dani seeing this smirked. "You still love him" said Dani.

"What no I don't" said Kris defiantly.

"Yes you do" said Dani.

"No I don't" said Kris firmly. "Besides even if I did and I'm not saying I do.He's happy with Laura and I would never want to ruin that" said Kris.

"Ok so are you going to go to the wedding" said Dani.

"Yeah I guess. He is one of my best friends so I'll go." said Kris.

"Good" said Dani.

"So are you going to the club tonight" said Kris.

"Yeah you?" said Dani.

"Yeah" said Kris going into her room.

"Ok I'll give you a ride there tonight. How about we leave around 7:30." asked Dani.

"Sounds good" Kris called out.

Kris heard the phone ring. She then heard Dani say hello then talk for a few minutes then hang up.

"That was Junior. He says he has some big news to tell us all tonight" said Dani.

"Oh cool" said Kris wondering what the news was.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later

Dani and Kris headed to the club.

Soon as they went in they were greeted by Junior and Laura. Kris was surprised to see Matt was there too.

"Hey Junior and Laura so whats the big news" said Dani.

"We'll get to that in just a minute. Why don't you guys go get a drink." said Junior.

They went over to get a drink.

Matt came over.

"Hey Kris can I talk to you a minute in private." said Matt.

"Sure" said Kris surprised he was talking to her. She grabbed her drink and they went over to a table.

"So whats up" said Kris.

"I wanted to apologize for the other day saying I couldn't be friends with you anymore. I was being stupid just because we can't be together in the way I want doesn't mean we can't be friends. So do you still want to be friends" said Matt.

"Yes that be great Matt" said Kris going over to hug him.

"So Junior and Laura getting married. I'm happy for them." said Matt.

A pained expression came across Kris's face and then vanished quickly but it didn't go unnoticed by Matt. It was the same expression that came across her face when he told her Junior had found love.

"Yeah I-I'm happy for him too" said Kris.

"Are you?" said Matt.

"Yeah of course. As for Junior maybe there's a real reason why it never worked out. It just wasn't meant to be" said Kris. Kris looked over to Junior he met her eyes and smiled.

Matt seeing this "Is that the way Junior feels" said Matt.

"Yeah of course he does. He loves Laura that is obvious." said Kris.

"Yeah he sure does" said Matt looking over to see Laura and Junior kiss.

They then called them over.

"Looks like they're going to tell us the news now" said Kris. They both went over there.

"So now tell us what is the big news" said Dani.

"Well Laura and I decided that we're going to be getting married next week." said Junior.

Kris choked on her drink. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. Dani was the first to speak.

"Next week isn't that a bit soon" said Dani surprised.

"Yeah but we're ready. Besides next week is the only opening at the Plaza for another 6 months and Laur.." started Junior then corrected himself when he felt Laura kick is foot "and We don't want to wait that long" said Junior.

"Oh well congratulations" said Dani.

"Yeah congratulations" said Kris fprcing a smile.

"Congrats buddy" said Matt.

So the reception will be sunday night at my house. Then the wedding will be Monday at 2:00 at the Plaza" said Junior.

He handed everyone an invitation.

"Great so you guys have a lot of planning to do." said Dani.

"Yeah we sure do. So we have to get going now to start making plans. We have tons of things to do" said Laura.

"Yeah" said Junior agreeing.

"Ok well we'll get headed out too." said Dani.

They all said their congratulations again and left.

Kris got in the car with a frown on her face. She turned her head to the window so Dani wouldn't see it.

"So that was a big surprise" said Dani.

"Yeah" said Kris weakly.

"Are you sure you're happy for him" said Dani seeing the frown on Kris's face.

"Of course" said Kris quickly putting a smile on her face but she was screaming inside.

----------

Dani and Kris drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey do you want to go pick out dresses for the wedding tomorrow" said Dani as she pulled in.

"Sure" said Kris.

"Before or after Wildfire's race" said Dani.

"After" said Kris.

"Ok" said Dani.

They both went into the clinic and went to bed.

Kris woke up eager to go see Wildfire race. When she came out of her room Dani was all ready to go. They headed to the race track.

They went and sat in the audience. They watched as the horses went around the track Wildfire was in last. Wildfire then began picking up speed and started moving to the front.

"Go Wildfire!!!" screamed Kris.

"Come go!" Dani screamed.

Wildfire moved into the front and won the race.

"So Wildfire did need you" said Dani.

"Yeah" said Kris smiling. After the horses were put into their stalls Kris quickly ran to the stalls to see Wildfire.

She slowed down when she saw Pablo and Jean there both with smiles on their face looking at Wildfire proudly.

Kris slowing went up there. Kris was relieved to see that neither Jean nor Pablo was angry to see her there.

"He did need you Kris. I'm sorry I was so rude the other day." said Jean.

"You had every right to be mad at me" said Kris while petting Wildfire.

"Yeah but I shouldn't hold grudges. Pablo and I talked about it before you came in here we think you being back is best for Wildfire." said Jean.

"Yes it is" said Pablo agreeing.

"Thank you guys that means a lot" said Kris.

"So you're not retiring Wildfire" said Kris hopefully.

Pablo looked at Jean expectantly.

Jean finally answered "No I'm not. He can continue riding until he can no longer" said Jean.

"Oh thats great" said Kris hugging Jean.

She then looked over at Wildfire and kissed him and said "You hear that boy you get to keep riding".

Wildfire grunted happily.

"So are you going to Junior's wedding next week" said Jean.

Kris frowned. In all this excitement she had fogotten the one thing that was causing her so much pain. She then looked over at them put that fake smile on her face and said "Yeah of course. Dani and I are getting are dresses in a little bit".

"Oh thats great Pablo and I will be there too we just got our invitations this morning. I was surprised that it was next week. It is a bit soon." said Jean.

"Yeah well I have to go now talk to guys later" said Kris not wanting to talk about Junior's wedding anymore. She hugged them both and left to go find Dani.

--------

Kris found Dani talking to Matt.

"So I'll see you at the wedding" said Dani smiling.

"Yeah see you" said Matt he too smiling.

He then saw Kris and smiled and said "Hello" and left.

"You ready" said Dani.

"Yeah what was that all about." said Kris.

"Oh Matt asked if I'd be his date to Junior's wedding since neither of us have dates" said Dani.

"Oh thats great so you said date so does that mean you are going together as more then friends" said Kris.

"Oh well we're kinda going as in between. After you left Matt and I began to get close again but right now he's still trying to get over you so we're going to the wedding together and we're going to see where it goes from there" said Dani.

"Well I hope it works out for you two. I want Matt to be happy and I think you could make him happy." said Kris.

Dani blushed at this "Well I don't know like I said he is still a bit hung up on you but I would like to try me and him again" said Dani smiling at the last part.

They began walking out to the car.

"So say if Matt and I began dating would you be okay with that" said Dani.

"Yeah of course my feelings for Matt in that way are gone. I love him like a brother now nothing more. I think that was how it was always meant to be" said Kris.

"Yeah well then Matt and I will just see where it goes. So now that we're on the subject of feelings. Do you still feel for my brother in that way" said Dani.

"Dani I don't want to talk about this" Kris whined.

"I'm sorry but I will eventually get the answer out of you" said Dani smirking before getting into the car.

Kris shook her head and got in.


	8. Chapter 8

They drove to the wedding store. The store had a wonderful selection of wedding attire. When they went in they were surprised to see Junior there looking through the tuxes.

"Hey Junior" said Dani.

"Hey guys I'm just here picking out my tux" said Junior.

"Cool we're here to pick out our dresses" said Dani.

Dani and Kris began looking through the dresses. Dani soon picked a red one out and went to try it on.

"So excited about getting married" said Kris trying to make small talk.

"Yeah I guess" said Junior shrugging "the only thing I'm not looking forward to is this big wedding. I always imagined when I got married it just be small just friends and family but Laura doesn't want that" said Junior sighing.

"Yeah I know what you mean if I ever get married I'd like it to be a small wedding" said Kris while looking through the dresses.

"I thought it was every girls dream to have a big wedding" said Junior.

"Well not this girls dream. I think a small wedding is sweet. I mean why have a bunch of people there you barely know just have the people you are comfortable with there" said Kris.

"Yeah just what I thought" said Junior looking at the tuxes.

"You know whoever gets to marry you is a very lucky guy" said Junior smiling.

"Yeah well Laura is sure lucky to be marrying you" said Kris she too smiling.

They locked eyes and smiled for a moment then the moment was ruined by Dani walking out.

"So what do you think" said Dani and she walked out in the red dress.

"You look great! You should definantly get that dress" said Kris.

"Yeah Dani you look great" said Junior agreeing.

"Ok I think I'm going to buy it" said Dani going back in the changing room to take it off.

Dani then quickly came back out with the dress in her hands.

"You picked one yet Kris" asked Dani.

"No not yet" said Kris.

"How about you Junior" said Dani.

"Nope" said Junior.

"Ok well.." said Dani before her phone rang. She answered it.

After talking a few minutes she hung up "Ok theres a little emergency at the clinic. I have to go now. Junior can you give Kris a ride back when you're finished." said Dani.

"Yeah sure" said Junior.

"Ok well see you guys later" said Dani going up to pay for her dress then leaving.

"So Kris which tux do you think would look good on me" said Junior.

Kris walked over and looked at the tuxes then pulled one out and handed one to Junior.

"I think that one will look great on you" said Kris.

"Ok I'll go try it on" said Junior.

"Okay" said Kris.

He soon came back out. Kris was right he looks absolutely great in the suit.

"Wow you look great" said Kris.

"Thanks I'll buy this one" said Junior smiling.

He then went back in, changed then came back out.

"So now that I helped you you help me pick out a dress" said Kris.

"Ok" said Junior coming over to Kris.

"Well no matter what you pick out Kris you'll look great. You always do" said Junior.

"Thanks same with you no matter what you wear you'll always be your handsome self" said Kris smiling.

They both knew they were beginning to get into dangerous territory but they didn't really seem to care.

Junior looked through the dresses then pulled out a maroon colored dress and handed it to Kris.

"You always looked great in this color" said Junior looking at Kris.

Kris blushed and said "I'll go try it on".

She quickly went into the changing room.

Junior stared after her and sighed. He went over to pay for his tux then heard Kris come out and turned around.

He gasped. She sure was a vision in red.

"So what do you think" said Kris nervously.

Junior's mouth went dry he gasped out "Wow".

Kris smiled.

Junior getting his voice back said "Kris you look just wow you look so beautiful" said Junior looking at Kris in a way a man about to get married shouldn't be.

Kris smile stretched she said "Thanks" then went back into the changing room.

Junior stood there stunned. She was absolutely beautiful.

He turned around to pay for his stuff and the girl at the register said "Your girlfriend looks really good".

"O-Oh shes not my girlfriend" said Junior.

"Oh could have swore by the way you two were looking at each other. Same way my husband and I look at each other." said the girl.

"Yeah" said Junior paying for his stuff thinking about what the girl had said.

Kris came back out and paid for her stuff too. They both went out to the car.

"Hey before you take me back to Dani's could we go see Wildfire" said Kris.

"Sure my dad's not there. He'll be gone for a few days doing buisness so you can come by anytime to see Wildfire." said Junior.

"Great" said Kris smiling.

They then drove off to the Davis farm.

----


	9. Chapter 9

Kris and Junior began driving towards the Davis's.

As they began to get closer Kris said "Hey Junior do you smell smoke".

Junior sniffed the air and said "Yes I smell smoke" he then pushed on the gas and they drove fast to the Davis's.

From a distance they could see the barn was on fire. Kris looked and saw all the horses had gotten out except Wildfire. They pulled in quickly and Kris jumped out of the car and quickly ran into the barn all the while screaming "Wildfire!".

"Kris!" screamed Junior running after her.

When Kris ran in she saw Wildfire's stall had not been burned yet but he still hadn't gotten out. He was really shooken up. She quickly ran to the stall.

"Wildfire you have to break out!!" Kris screamed.

Wildfire tried to break the wall but failed.

"Come on Wildfire you can do it" said Kris through the smoke.

Wildfire tried one more time and broke free.

Junior was in the barn but it was hard to see because there was so much smoke and fire.

"KRIS!" he screamed.

"Junior I'm over here!! There's a way out over here" screamed Kris.

Junior quickly followed her voice to where she was but then looked up, what Kris didn't see was a piece of the barn on fire that was about to fall on her. It began to fall but Junior jumped and knocked Kris out of the way.

He quickly picked her up and ran out of the barn.

"You okay!" said Junior once they were out.

"Yes you?" said Kris coughing from the smoke. Then she saw Junior's hand when he had jumped to save her he burned his hand in the fire.

"Oh Junior! Thats has to be second degree burns. We need to go to hospitial" said Kris with worry in her voice.

"Let's not worry about that right now we have to call the fire department!" said Junior pulling out his phone and calling 911.

He reported the emergency and within minutes the fire trucks and a ambulance were there.

Kris quickly went to gather the horses together and put them inside the fence so they wouldn't run away.

Once the fire trucks started hosing down the barn the fire began to go down till it was completely out.

After this was all done the barn was totally trashed.

The ambulance were now checking out both Junior and Kris.

"We'll take you both to the emergency room to get you farther checked out" said the paramedic.

They both agreed and rode to the hospitial in the ambulance.

On the way Junior called the Ritters and asked if the horses could stay there until a new barn could be built. Jean agreed that it was fine and said she and Matt would come over and gather the horses up and take them back to Raintree. They said after this was done they would meet them at the hospitial.

Junior then called Dani and told her what had happened. She made sure they were alright and said she'd meet them at the hospitial in a few minutes.

Junior then called his father which he was dreading. He was happy when no one answered. He'd deal with his father later. The ambulance then arrived at the hospitial.

------------

Kris and Junior were now in the waiting room at the hospitial.

"Thank you for saving my life" said Kris.

"You know I'd do anything for you" said Junior smiling then placing his hand on hers.

Kris smiled back. They stared at each other for a few moments, then the doctor came in.

He checked out Kris first. She was fine except for a few bruises. Then he checked out Junior.

Junior had a few bruises and second degree burns on his hand. The doctor treated it and gave him some pain medicine for it. By this time Dani and Jean and Matt had arrived followed by Laura.

Laura quickly ran over to Junior to make sure he was okay.

"Dani called me and told me what happened. I was so worried" said Laura with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine" said Junior reassuring her. She kissed him.

Kris looked away and began talking to Matt and Dani.

"So are you okay" said Matt.

"Yeah fine just a few bruises" said Kris.

"Okay well all the horses are at Raintree. It's actually kinda nice to have the barn full of horses" said Matt.

"Okay well I'll take you back. Looks like Junior will be going with Laura." said Dani looking over to see Laura and Junior get up and get ready to leave.

Before leaving Junior came over and said "Are you sure you are okay".

"Yeah fine. Thank you Junior" said Kris smiling. Junior smiled back. He hugged her then left with Laura.

Kris stared after him and sighed.

"Ok well Mom and I are going to leave now. Call if you need anything" said Matt hugging Kris.

"Thanks" said Kris. She noticed he was no longer be awkward around her. That was a good sign.

"Ok Kris let's go" said Dani.

"Ok" said Kris following Dani out to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days passed by it was now the day of the rehearsal dinner.

Kris got out of bed with a frown on her face. She told herself to act happy for him.

Kris got up and got dressed. She then went out to see Dani talking to Doctor Noah. He then said goodbye and left.

"Hey good morning" said Dani seeing Kris come out.

"Good morning what was Noah doing here" said Kris.

"Oh I just hired him he'll be working here starting next week" said Dani.

"Oh" said Kris.

"So excited about tonight" said Dani already knowing that Kris was dreading it.

"Eh Yeah it-it'll be fun" said Kris.

"I'm going to go see Wildfire for a little while" said Kris going to brush her hair.

"Ok great I'll come with you. I want to see how the horses are doing at Jean's. My dad was actually glad to hear Jean let the horses stay there." said Dani.

"Well how did your dad take it when you guys told him I was back" said Kris putting her shoes on.

"Ehh... He wasn't happy but he'll get over it" said Dani.

"No surprise there" said Kris.

They headed over to see the horses.

Matt was the first to see them when they pulled in.

He ran up and said "Hi Kris Hi Dani".

"Hey Matt" they said together getting out.

"We're just hear to visit the horses before the rehearsal dinner" said Dani.

"Well they're outside right now. They're all doing great" said Matt.

"Great" said Dani watching Kris run over to see Wildfire.

"So I'll see you tonight" said Matt smiling kissing Dani on the cheek.

"Yeah see you" said Dani smiling.

He then left to go do the stalls.

"So they seem to be doing good" said Dani.

"Yeah they are" said Kris agreeing.

They stayed there for a while then left to go to the clinic to get ready. The dinner Kris had been dreading the whole day was only an hour and a half away.

------

A while later

Kris came out in her maroon colored dress with her hair in a elegant bun. She began putting on her makeup when Dani came out.

She was in the red dress she picked out and her hair was down.

"You look nice" said Dani when she came out.

"Thanks so do you" said Kris.

Dani began applying her makeup.

"I'm sure Matt will like you in that dress" said Kris smiling.

Dani blushed. They looked at the clock. It was time to go. They left and headed over to the Davis's.

When they pulled in they saw a bunch of people in the house. They walked in and Junior and Laura came over to greet them. 

They thanked them for coming and then Laura went over to talk to her friends.

"You look nice tonight" said Junior to Kris.

Kris smiled and said "Thanks you look quite handsome yourself".

Junior smiled. By then Matt had came over and Kris was right he sure was admiring Dani's appearence. They both walked over to get a drink all the while talking.

"Looks like those two might be getting back together" said Kris.

"Yeah" said Junior looking at them.

"So.. how are you?" said Kris.

"Good" Kris lied truth be told she was hurting inside at the thought of Junior getting married.

The party went on from there. People danced and ate. A slow song then came on. Kris sat down and watched Dani and Matt dancing. They both had smiles on their faces. 'I hope things work out for them' Kris thought. She then eyed Junior and Laura close together. They were both smiling but Junior looked a bit uncomfortable. She saw them kiss and looked down.

She really had lost her chance with Junior. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and she went outside so no one would see.

She then heard the song end.

Dani came out to see if Kris was okay. While dancing with Matt she noticed Kris had a hurt expression on her face when she went out.

Little did they know that Junior had also saw the hurt expression on her face and went to make sure she was okay. He walked to the door then stopped. He heard Dani and Kris talking.

"You okay" said Dani.

"Yeah fine" Kris lied looking away from Dani so she couldn't see her tears.

"You're not fine" said Dani.

"Yes I am I have to be fine. I have to be happy for him" said Kris. Junior's eyes widened when he heard this.

Kris then turned to Dani. Dani had a sypthetic look on her face but then it turned into a serious look.

"Are you still inlove with my brother" said Dani. Her voice was no longer jokingly like all the other times she had asked this question. When Junior heard this he leaned in closer to hear her answer.

Kris stared into her eyes and finally said quietly "Yes".


	11. Chapter 11

Junior's jaw dropped.

"I knew it" said Dani.

"It doesn't matter if I love him he's inlove with Laura and I don't want to ruin that" said Kris wiping the tears away.

"Are you sure he loves Laura" said Dani.

"Yeah of course he does come on lets get back to the party" said Kris going back in.

Dani shook her head and followed.

Junior saw them coming in and quickly hid all the while thinking she loves me.

Once they walked past he walked out in a daze.

Laura saw him and ran over. "Hey Junior where you been I have some people I want you to meet".

For a moment he couldn't talk then he quickly "I was just getting some fresh air so who do you want me to meet?" said Junior.

"Come on follow me" said Laura walking over to a group of people.

He followed still in a daze and shook the hands of the people Laura wanted him to meet. The people he had no clue were.

Every now and then he snuck looks at Kris. What on earth was he going to do he thought.

The party soon was over. People began leaving. Dani kissed Matt goodbye and followed Kris out.

Junior told himself to sleep on it he'd no what to do tomorrow. Then it hit him tomorrow was his wedding day.  
---

He kissed Laura good bye. "Next time you see me I'll be walking down the aile" said Laura giggling then kissed him one final time before going out. Junior walked up to his room. Of all times he could have learned Kris was still in love with him why did it have to be the night before the wedding.

He laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep wondering if Laura truely was the one he wanted to marry tomorrow.

---

Once he had fallen asleep he began to dream.

There he was at the end of the aile. He watched Dani and Matt walk down the aisle followed by the groomsmen and brides maids.

Then he saw a girl in a elegant white silk wedding dress but what surprised him most about this girl was she wasn't Laura. She was indeed Kris walking towards him with a big smile on her face. He stared lovingly at her then she was gone. She turned into Laura. Then he woke up. He looked at the clock it read 7:00. He got up and sighed.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to marry Laura this morning. He decided he'd go visit the horses at raintree this morning. Maybe Matt could give him some advise little did he know Kris was there visiting Wildfire.

He got ready and got into his porche and headed to Raintree.

What he saw next made his heart jump there was Kris riding Wildfire around the track with a big smile on her face. He pulled in and got out. She saw him and rode over to him.

"Hey" said Kris getting off Wildfire.

"H-Hey" said Junior stuttering.

She walked Wildfire over and put him into his stall.

"So excited about the big day" said Kris faking enthusiasm.

"Yeah" said Junior lying.

"Great I'm so happy for you" said Kris lying.

"Kris I heard you last night when you talked to Dani." said Junior looking down.

"Wha-What did you hear" said Kris alarmed.

"I heard you tell her you were still inlove with me" said Junior.

"Ehh you must have heard wrong" said Kris trying to deny it.

"No I heard right Kris" said Junior looking right at her.

"So it doesn't matter" said Kris trying to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and said "Did you mean it"

She looked right into his eyes and whispered "Yes".

He grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips. She eagerly kissed him back but then the image of Laura came into Junior's mind and he pulled away and whispered "I can't do this" and quickly walked away.

Kris stood there mouth open. She turned to see him pull out of the driveway. She sat down on the bench and put her face in her hands.

-----

Junior pulled into the Davis's. God he was such an idiot he thought to himself. First he kisses Kris on his wedding day then he runs away with out saying anything. What the he11 is wrong with me he asked himself.

He parked the car and go out. He kicked the car.

"Something wrong" asked Pablo walking up. He was helping rebuild the barn.

"Can I ask for some advise" said Junior.

"Sure" said Pablo.

"I'm getting married today and I may be in love with someone else" said Junior.

"Well umm. does this girl have a name" said Pablo.

"Yes it's Kris" said Junior sighing.

"Well do you love her" said Pablo.

"More than you can imagine" said Junior.

"Then do something about it" said Pablo before going off to help with the barn.

Junior once again sighed. He then saw what time it was. He had to go to the Plaza. He grabbed his tux wondering if he'd actually be using it and got into the car and drove to the Plaza.

He then arrived there and got out. It was a big fancy place. He went to the Groom's room. He sat down and put his head in his hands. The wedding was one hour away. What was he going to do?

---

He got up and put his tux on. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He didn't want to do this. He wasn't inlove with Laura. He loved Kris.

He had to go talk to Laura.  
---  
Meanwhile

Kris walked into her room and began throwing stuff into bags. She was leaving. She shouldn't have stayed this long in the first place.

Dani came in and said "Hey the weddings in a hour we better get going" then she saw Kris's bags.

"You're leaving?" said Dani.

"I can't stay here anymore. I can't see him with her it hurts to much" said Kris throwing the rest of her stuff in the bag.

"Kris you can't leave" said Dani.

"I'm sorry Dani I have to. Thanks so much for letting me stay here" said Kris going over to hug Dani.

"You've been a great friend" said Kris.

"You've been a great friend too" said Dani.

"Good luck with your clinic. I'm sure it will be a huge success" said Kris picking up her bag and heading to the door.

"Goodbye Kris" said Dani tears in her eyes. They hugged one final time and Kris left and got in her car wiping the tears out of her eyes. She had to leave she told herself.

---

Junior walked out of the room and was surprised when he ran into Laura. He had to admit she looked beautiful with her wedding dress on.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said "We need to talk". She then took his hand and led him back into the groom's room.

"Junior I'm not ready to get married" said Laura finally when they were alone in the room.

Junior looked shocked for a minute then laughed "I was just coming to tell you the same thing" said Junior.

"What you were?" said Laura.

"Yes I'm not ready either I think we rushed into this to fast" said Junior.

"Me too Junior I'm only 24 there's so much I want to do with my life. I'd like the chance to explore other relationships." said Laura.

"I feel the same way." said Junior.

"So what do we do now?" said Laura sitting down beside Junior.

"That's the beauty of it anything we want" said Junior smiling.

"It's going to be hard telling all those people" said Laura.

"Well we don't know half of them" said Junior.

"Yeah" said Laura smiling. She hugged Junior. They went into the main room and went up to the microphone and told everyone that they wouldn't be getting married. Junior's father was of course outraged but Junior ignored him. Laura's father seemed to understand. Everyone else was shocked. After that everyone began to leave.

"So this is goodbye" said Junior walking Laura out to her car.

"Yes but not forever I'll come to visit you. We're still friends and always will be" said Laura. She hugged Junior and got into her car and drove off.

He watched her go. He then ran into the Plaza and found both Matt and Dani.

"Where is Kris!!" said Junior.

"She left" said Matt frowning.

"Junior she said she couldn't stand being here so she got in the car and left" said Dani she too frowning.

"She can't leave. I need her. I love her" said Junior.

"Then go after her man!" said Matt.

"She's always loved you never me. I accept that. Go find her and bring her back!" said Matt.

"I will!" said Junior turning to leave but Dani stopped him.

She straightened his tie and said "Don't let her slip through your fingers this time".

"Go on!" said Dani and Matt together.

He ran to his car and began driving. He had to find her.  
----

Meanwhile

"So since we didn't really get to have our date. What you say we go get something to eat" said Matt.

"Sounds great but I need to make sure on one thing. Do you still love Kris?" said Dani looking at Matt.

"No not in the same way anymore. She's always belonged to Junior even when she was with me. I always knew that and just didn't want to accept that. I accept that now and care for her only in a friendly way. Right now the only loving feelings I have is for you" said Matt.

Dani smiled and leaned over and kissed Matt. They stayed that way for a while before leaving to go on their date.


	12. Chapter 12

Junior drove all around looking for Kris. Finally it hit him she wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Wildfire. He quickly turned his car around and drove to Raintree.

He saw she was riding Wildfire so he pulled over and got out. She didn't see him yet.

Once she began getting closer he noticed she had tears in her eyes.

She now saw him and slowed down. She came closer to him than got off.

"What are you doing here?" said Kris.

"I came to see you" said Junior.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting married" said Kris.

"No we called it off. Laura wasn't ready." said Junior.

Kris walked over to Junior "What about you"

"I'm madly inlove with someone else and she's the only one I'd like to spend the rest of my life with" said Junior smiling that smile she'd grown to love so much.

"Really may I ask who" said Kris smiling.

"Hmm.. you might know her. She's a fiesty one but she's the most beautiful loving woman I've ever met." said Junior coming up to Kris. They were now inches apart.

"Really sounds like a lucky girl" said Kris leaning forward.

"Yeah and I'm a lucky man to have her" said Junior finally leaning in all the way. He caught Kris in a passionate kiss. They stayed that way a long time. They sure had a lot of time to make up for.

They finally pulled away.

"So where to from here" said Kris.

"Well I was thinking maybe you and I get married" said Junior. Kris looked surprised at that.

"You and me get married wouldn't that be a bit soon" said Kris.

"Well like I said there's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. Do you feel the same way?" asked Junior hopeful.

"Of course I do I can't see myself marrying anyone but you" said Kris leaning in to kiss him again. They kissed once more then pulled away.

"So I don't have a ring yet but if I asked you would you marry me" said Junior.

"Yes" said Kris smiling a huge smile. They then kissed once more and didn't pull away for a long time.

---------

Meanwhile

"So how do you think things are going with Kris and Junior now" said Dani as Matt and her walked into the club.

"I bet he found her and they're off kissing some where" said Matt smirking.

"Yeah I bet you're right" said Dani.

"So what about us" said Matt.

"Well I was hoping we could start dating again" said Dani.

"Really well I was hoping the exact same thing" said Matt smiling as they sat down at a table.

He leaned over to kiss her and after a while Dani pulled away and whispered "Promise me we won't screw this up again".

"I promise" said Matt kissing her again. They pulled away. A slow song came on.

"Hey since we didn't get a chance to dance at the wedding. Would you dance with me?" said Matt.

"Of course" said Dani taking Matt's hand as he lead her out to the dance floor.

They danced for a while then it was time to leave.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then" said Matt.

"Yes you will" said Dani leaning over to kiss him. They then parted ways. 'I wonder what happened with Kris and Junior' Dani thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Kris and Junior pulled away.

"So how about we go to the club. We can tell Dani and Matt our news." said Junior.

"Sounds like a plan" said Kris smiling.

Kris rode Wildfire back and put him in the stall then got in the car with Junior. Junior called both Dani and Matt and told them to meet him at the club.

"So how are we going to tell them" said Kris as they were driving.

"Well we will just tell them" said Junior shrugging.

"I know that but do you think they'll think it's too soon. Plus with the whole thing with Matt I don't want to upset him." said Kris.

"I think he has other things on his mind." said Junior.

"Like Dani" said Kris.

"Right so I'm sure both of them will be happy with us and Jean and Pablo will be happy for us." said Junior.

"Your dad won't be" said Kris frowning.

"Well I don't really care what my dad thinks. I am going to marry you whether he likes it or not." said Junior placing his hand on Kris's.

Kris smiled. They pulled into the club.

Dani and Matt were both sitting at a table talking when Kris and Junior walked in.

"So he found you" said Dani smiling.

"Yeah he did" said Kris sitting down.

"So what's the news" asked Matt.

"Well we decided that we are going to get married" said Junior.

Matt almost spit out his drink. For a moment Kris thought he was mad.

"Wow you sure didn't waste time" said Matt smiling. Kris sighed in relief.

"Congratulations" said Dani.

"Thanks so while we're here Dani will you be my maid of honor?" said Kris.

At the same time Junior said "Matt will you be my best man?".

They both said "Yes!" at the same time.

"Great" said Kris.

"So have you guys decided when you want to have the wedding" said Dani.

"Well we just got engaged 20 minutes ago so no we haven't had much time to talk about it" said Junior smirking.

"Well you guys want a small quiet wedding so why not have it at Raintree" said Matt.

Kris and Junior both looked at each other and smiled. "Sounds great" said Kris.

"I'm sure Mom will love the idea" said Matt.

"So when do you guys want to have it" said Dani.

"The sooner the better" said Junior.

"Yeah as soon as possible" said Kris.

"Well I'll talk to Mom tonight and you and Junior can come over tomorrow and we'll start making plans." said Matt.

"Sounds good" said Kris.

"Yeah I still have to get Kris a ring." said Junior.

"Well while Kris and my mom are making plans tomorrow you and I can go ring shopping." said Matt.

"Great" said Junior.

"Don't spend too much money on me" said Kris.

"Oh come on you're worth it" said Junior kissing Kris. Kris smiled as they pulled away.

"So now that's clear I think it's time to head out" said Kris.

"Okay do you want me to give you a ride back to the clinic" said Dani.

"Uhh well you see Junior and I thought maybe we'd rent a hotel room for the night to uhh make wedding plans." said Kris.

"Ehh Yeah wedding plans lots to do" said Junior.

Dani smirked "Okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Dani.

Kris and Junior waved goodbye and left.

"Something tells me they won't be making wedding plans" said Dani with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah I bet you're right" said Matt.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" said Dani kissing Matt goodbye before leaving. Matt left to go home.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning

Kris woke up with a smile on her face. She looked over to see Junior still asleep beside her. She got up slowly trying not to wake him.

Once she was out of bed she changed. She then looked at the clock it read 10:30. They were supposed to be at Raintree at 11:00 so she went over to Junior.

She gently shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at Kris and smiled.

"Good Morning" said Junior leaning up to kiss Kris.

Once they pulled away Kris whispered "Good Morning".

Junior smiled and got up and began getting dressed. Once they were both ready they headed over to Raintree.

Jean was already outside when they arrived. She smiled when she saw them and walked over.

"Matt told me the good news last night. Congratulations" said Jean hugging them both once they were out of the car.

"Thanks" said Kris smiling.

"I'm so happy you want to have it here at Raintree." said Jean.

"Yeah we thought it be the perfect place for a nice quiet wedding" said Junior.

"Yes it is" said Jean.

"Well come on in. We can begin making plans" said Jean.

" You and Kris can start that. Matt and I are going to go find Kris a ring" said Junior.

"Okay Matt's in the barn. Kris and I will go start" said Jean walking towards the house. Kris kissed Junior goodbye and followed Jean.

Junior walked over to the barn and went in. "Matt" he called. He was surprised to see Matt and Dani come out of the barn room looking rather happy.

"Hey Junior" said Matt a little embarassed.

"Hey Junior" said Dani her face beginning to turn red.

"Well I'll see you later Matt." said Dani kissing Matt she quickly hurried to the exit.

"Good luck ring shopping" she called behind her before going out.

"Ok then you ready Matt" said Junior.

"Yeah let's go" said Matt.

They went out to the car and headed to the jewelry shop.

Once they arrived they went into the jewelry shop.

"So do you have any ideas of what you want to get her" said Matt.

"No not really I'm sure I'll find something" said Junior.

They both looked through the rings and finally Junior found the perfect one. It was a 1 and 1/6 carat diamond engagement ring. It was $4500.

Matt agreed it was the perfect ring. Junior had one of the sales people get it out for him and he paid for it.

Matt and him both went out to the car.

"Think she'll like it" said Junior.

"Of course she'll love it" said Matt.

Junior smiled and began driving.

" So now that we're alone there is something I want to talk to you about" said Junior.

"Ok shoot" said Matt.

"Well now that you are dating my sister again I have to give you the same talk I give all my sister boyfriends. If you break her heart I will break your face clear?" said Junior seriously.

"You know I'll never break her heart Junior" said Matt.

"I know just wanted to make sure" said Junior.

"I promise I won't" said Matt.

"Okay now that that's clear how are things going with you two. Although after seeing you two this morning I'm sure it's going good" said Junior.

"Yeah it's going great. Just so you know all my feelings in that way for Kris are gone" said Matt.

"Good otherwise I'd have to kick your ass" said Junior jokingly.

"Ha ha" said Matt smiling.

They pulled into Raintree.

"I bet they already planned the whole wedding knowing how my Mom is" said Matt getting out of the car.

Junior smiled as they walked into the house.

Jean and Kris were on the couch busily making plans. When Kris saw Junior she smiled and went over to kiss him.

After she pulled away she took his hand and guided him over to the couch. Matt sat down in a chair.

"So how are the wedding plans going" said Matt sitting down.

"Great Jean and I got quite a bit done. How was ring shopping" said Kris turning to Junior.

"Great I got the perfect ring" said Junior. "So now I'm going to get this right" said Junior getting down on one knee.

Kris smiled widened.

"Kristine Furillo will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me" said Junior taking Kris's hand.

Kris's smiled stretched as she said "Of course". He slipped the ring on her hand and leaned up to kiss her.

After they pulled away Jean said "Aww so sweet" with a smile on her face. Matt smiled.

Kris then began going over wedding plans with Junior. Every now and then he'd put his ideas in. Jean was writing all the plans down in a notebook as they went.

After a while Jean said "So Junior have you told your father yet".

Junior frowned "I kinda want to save that for last" said Junior.

"You'll have to tell him sometime" said Matt.

"Ok fine" said Junior pulling out his phone. He dialed his dad's number.

They heard Junior's dad scream "Where have you been!".

Junior replyed " I was with Kris".

"Kris!" his Dad screamed back.

"Yeah her and I decided to get married" said Junior holding the phone away from his ear knowing what was next. Sure enough his dad screamed "MARRIED". After that Junior just hung up "There I told him" said Junior.

"I don't think he's very happy" said Kris frowning.

"Well like I said it doesn't matter what he thinks all that matters is you and me" said Junior taking Kris's hand reassuring her.

Kris smiled and they continued making plans.


	15. Chapter 15

2 weeks later

It was now all set. The wedding and reception was going to be held at Raintree. It was going to be a small wedding just friends and family. It was going to be in two weeks.

Junior and Kris are now living together. They got a small apartment just for the two of them. Junior's dad kicked him out once he found out that he was marrying Kris. He hasn't spoken to him since.  
Junior and Kris walked into the club.

"Hey guys" said Junior to Matt and Dani.

"Hey buddy hows the wedding plans going?" said Matt.

"Good everythings almost done" said Junior as him and Kris sat down.

"It's been all Mom can talk about" said Matt chuckling.

"I'm not surprised she pretty much made all the arrangements" said Kris.

"That's Mom" said Matt.

"So how are you guys doing" said Kris.

Matt and Dani looked at each other and smiled and said "Great".

"How about you two" said Dani.

"We both can't wait to be married" said Kris. Junior smiled.

"Oh yeah about that so do we get to throw you a bachelor and bachelorette parties" said Matt.

"No none of that" said Junior.

"Yeah we agreed we don't want those" said Kris.

"But we did decide a few days before the wedding we'd have a small party" said Junior.

"Cool wheres it going to be" said Dani.

"Here" said Kris.

"We rented it for a night" said Junior.

"Sounds great" said Matt.

"So have you talked to Dad since you told him?" said Dani.

"Nope we sent him an invitation but I doubt he'll come" said Junior.

"I'll try to talk to him" said Dani.

"No thats alright if he wants to come he can come if not thats fine too" said Junior.

"So hows the clinic going Dani?" said Kris changing the subject sensing that Junior no longer wanted to talk about his father.

"Great buisness is booming" said Dani smiling.

"That's great" said Kris.

"Yeah the new doctor is working out great too. He's a wonderful doctor" said Dani.

"Wonderful my " said Matt getting a angry look on his face.

"What?" said Kris.

"Oh don't mind him he's just mad that Noah hit on me" said Dani.

Kris chuckled.

"It's not funny" said Matt beginning to lighten up.

"Oh come on theres nothing to worry about. I set him straight" said Dani reassuring Matt. Matt smiled.

"Well I have to go to the clinic now" said Dani before kissing Matt.

"Ok see you later" said Matt.

"We have to get headed out now too more wedding plans to make" said Kris.

"Ok I better get going too. I'm going to go look at some horses. Mom said I might be able to start slowly bringing Raintree back into the racing world. Well the first step is to buy horses right" said Matt.

"Yeah good luck with that Matt" said Kris as she went to head out.

She turned around "You coming Junior" said Kris.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute" said Junior.

"Okay" said Kris before going out to the car.

Once making sure Kris was gone Junior said "So here's the check for Flame." He handed it to Matt.

"Kris is going to love her wedding present" said Matt patting Junior on the back.

"You sure it's fine Flame stays at Raintree for now?" asked Junior.

"Yeah of course it'll be nice having him back." said Matt.

"Well make sure Kris does not find out he's there. I want it to be a surprise" said Junior.

"Don't worry she won't find out" said Matt.

"Thanks for doing this see you later" said Junior before going out to the car.

Matt left to go to the barn where Flame was staying.

---  
Junior walked out to the car.

"So what was that all about" said Kris curiously.

"Oh nothing just needed to ask Matt something" said Junior before starting the car.

"Okay first we have to stop at Dani's to pick up the rest of my stuff and then we go pick out wedding cakes." said Kris.

"Okay" said Junior heading towards the clinic.

They arrived and Kris said "Wait out here I just have one bag to grab I'll be out in a minute" said Kris.

Kris went in and grabbed her bag then made sure Junior was still in the car and went over to talk to Dani.

"So did you buy the tickets for me" said Kris.

"Yep two tickets to Honolulu, Hawaii. Junior's going to love his wedding present" said Dani handing the tickets to Kris.

"I hope so it'll be a great honeymoon" said Kris.

"So Junior has no idea." said Dani.

"Nope that's why I asked you to buy the tickets so I wouldn't risk him finding out." said Kris.

"Aww good idea don't worry I won't tell him. He has always wanted to go to Hawaii so he'll love this present." said Dani.

"Great" said Kris before picking up her bag.

She waved goodbye and went out to meet Junior in the car. They headed to the wedding shop to pick out the wedding cake.


	16. Chapter 16

One Week Later

The wedding was now a week away. The plans were all made.

Junior and Kris's apartment

"Hey I'm going to be at Davis farms tonight. Dani and I are going to try and smooth things over with my dad and hopefully he can get past his feelings and come to the wedding." said Junior.

"I hope everything works out. I know he doesn't like him and I don't care for him that much but he is going to be my father in law so we need to get past this." said Kris.

"Yeah I hope it works out too so what are you going to be doing tonight" said Junior.

"I'm going to Raintree. Jean invited us over to dinner but I'll tell her you are trying to make things right with your dad. She's with Pablo right now looking at some race horses. They're buying some and Matt wants me to help train them." said Kris.

"Sounds good. You going to be okay doing that? I know you must miss racing" said Junior.

"I do but I want to help Matt. I'm just going to have to get through this. Besides I get to spend more time with Wildfire" said Kris.

"Okay well I'll see you later tonight" said Junior before kissing Kris goodbye and heading off.

-----

Kris headed over to Raintree. She went up to the door and Matt opened it.

"Hey Kris" said Matt as she came in.

"Hey Matt how are things going" said Kris.

"Great Mom is finally starting to bring Raintree back into racing." said Matt.

"That's great. I know it must be hard for her" said Kris.

"Yeah it is which is why Pablo, you and I will be doing the training." said Matt.

"Pablo isn't he working at Davis?" said Kris.

"He quit. He's now working here again" said Matt.

"Wow I bet it's good to have him back" said Kris.

"Yeah it is. Mom has been really happy lately with him back" said Matt setting the table.

"That's great." said Kris helping Matt.

---

Meanwhile

Jean walked into the farm where she was looking at race horses. She was a little uncomfortable doing this but it was for Matt. 'Racing will always be in his blood' she thought.

The owner said "Hi Jean". He began showing her the horses. She noticed one outside in the fence. She asked to see him. They walked outside.

"He seems like a nice one" said Jean.

"Yeah he's a fast one too. Come on in and pet him" said the owner. Jean walked inside the fence.

She began petting the horse. Jean looked up at the sky and said "Looks like it might storm soon".

"Yeah the weathers calling for storms. If you want this one we better load him up quick." said the owner.

"Yes I'll take him" said Jean. Jean began to lead him out then suddenly a crash of thunder was heard and it spooked the horse. He jumped up and accidently kicked Jean. She fell to the ground unconcious.

The rain began to pour. The owner quickly picked Jean up and put her in the back of his truck before quickly putting the horse in it's stall. He then ran back to his truck and drove off to the hospitial.

-----

Meanwhile

Junior and Dani sat at the table with their father.

"Dad I know you don't like Kris but whether you like it or not she is going to become your daughter in law. I love her and that's the way it is always going to be" said Junior.

Ken Davis remained silent for a few minutes before sighing and saying " Fine I know you love her. I am not happy with it but since you are my son I will try to deal with it".

"Thank you Dad I really appreciate it" said Junior.

"Yes dad thank you. I have became good friends with Kris and would love for you two to get along." said Dani.

"Okay I'll try my best. Now lets eat." said Ken.

Ken began eatting. Junior and Dani looked at each other and smiled before beginning to eat. Things were finally okay in the Davis family.

---

Meanwhile

Matt looked out the window worried "Mom should be back by now" said Matt.

"Don't worry. She's probably just having a hard time choosing the right horse" said Kris beginning to spread out the food on the table.

"Yeah I guess you're right" said Matt before the phone rang. He went over and answered it while Kris walked over and got a plate of food and went to set it on the table. She looked over at Matt wondering who was on the phone.

After a few moments Matt's hand with the phone in it dropped to his side. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Matt what is it?" asked Kris.

"There's been an accident. My mom is at the hospitial in critical condition. They don't know if she's going to make it" said Matt with a look of horror on his face.

The plate that was in Kris's hand dropped to the floor. She put a hand to her mouth in shock.


	17. Chapter 17

Matt trying to stay calm said "Come on hurry grab your coat we need to get down to the hospital".

Tears of worry were now beginning to form in Kris's eyes shaking she said "Go get in the truck I have to go tell Pablo".

He nodded worry on his face. He ran out to the truck. Kris ran out to the barn to tell Pablo. She found him feeding the horses. When he saw her face he knew something was wrong.

"Kris what is the matter?" said Pablo worried.

"It's Jean. There was some kind of accident she's in the hospital" Kris gasped out through her tears.

After Kris had said "Jean" he was already out running towards the truck. Kris ran after him and they both got in and Matt began driving to the hospitial. The thunder crashed, lightning flashed and the rain continued to pour.

Kris quickly dialed Junior's number.

----

Meanwhile

The Davis's were eatting when Junior's phone rang.

"It's Kris let me take this" said Junior before walking out in the kitchen to take the call.

"Hey Kris what's up?"said Junior.

Kris said something.

"Kris I'm sorry repeat that you're breaking up" said Junior.

"Jean's in the hospital." said Kris worry obvious in her voice. The phone then went dead.

Junior's eyes widened. Jean in the hospitial what happened? The thoughts ran through his head. He quickly walked out into the dining room.

Dani noticed the look on his face "What's the matter?" asked Dani.

"I don't know. Kris called and said Jean is in the hospital then the phone went dead." said Junior worried.

As soon as Ken heard Jean he quickly got up and grabbed his coat.

Dani and Junior looked back at him worry on their face.

"Come on let's go!!" said Ken.

They quickly followed and headed to the hospital.

---

Pablo, Matt, and Kris arrived at the hospital. They quickly ran to the emergency room.

They went up to the receptionist desk.

"Do you have any information on Jean Ritter" said Matt trying to keep it together.

"Ms. Ritter was kicked by a horse. When the horse kicked her he broke 3 ribs and that colapsed her lung. Doctor's are running test to see if anything else is broken. She will be going into surgery soon. I'm sorry sir but that is all the information I have. A doctor will be out shortly with more information." said the receptionist.

"Okay thank you" Matt choked out.

The receptionist saw the worry on their faces. "Why don't I get you three a cup of coffee. Just take a seat and try to relax. I'll be back in a minute" said the receptionist.

They sat down. They all had looks of worry and tears in their eyes.

The receptionist soon returned with their coffee.

"I just spoke to the doctor he will be out shortly with information" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" said Kris putting her head in her hands.

Junior, Dani and Ken Davis then burst through the door into the emergency room.

Junior saw them sitting there and quickly ran over to them.

"What happened!" said Junior.

Kris went over and hugged him and said "Jean was kicked by a horse and is now in critical condition."

Dani went over to comfort Matt. She hugged him tightly.

Ken sat down in the chair beside Pablo and put a hand through his hair in worry.

The doctor then came out. They all waited patiently for the news.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hi I'm Doctor James. I am Jean Ritter's doctor. I have some news. We've done some test and she has 3 broken ribs, a dislocated sholder and a collapsed lung. She is now going into surgery. Right now we're treating her as being in critical condition. The first 24 hours after the surgery will be rough ones so we are going to keep her sedated. Right now I can't tell you if she'll make it through or not. The surgery is a 3 hour procedure. After the surgery is over you'll be the first to know any news" said Doctor James.

Matt felt as if he was going to be sick "Ok thank you" he choked out.

They all had worried expressions on their faces. Matt sat back down and Dani tried to comfort him.

"Matt it is going to be okay. Your mom is a fighter, she'll make it through this." said Dani while rubbing Matt's back.

"It's my fault I'm the one who wanted to get back into racing. If it wasn't for my wants Mom would have never went to that ranch to buy the horse in the first place. It's all my fault." said Matt putting his head in his hands.

"Matt look at me" said Dani putting her hand on his chin pushing him up so he was looking at her.

"It is not your fault. Your mom wanted to get back into racing just as much as you. She would not want you to blame yourself. It was just an accident. Accidents happen Matt you just got to try your best to work through them and I'm here to help you through this. So is everyone else. Your mom will make it through this I know it" said Dani seriously.

Matt looked at her a moment before hugging her. She hugged him tightly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you" whispered Matt. Dani smiled hugging him tighter.

--

Kris was leaning on Junior's shoulder worried.

"She'll be alright" Junior whispered.

"I hope so" Kris whispered back. Junior put his arm around her protectively.

--

Meanwhile

Pablo was going through a battle in his head.

'Why did this have to happen to Jean? Sweet, perfect, beautiful Jean.'

He made a promise to himself when she made it through this he was going to finally tell her how he feels. He was without a doubt in love with Jean and had been for a long time. He didn't care if she felt the same way or not as long as she was alright and he could see her everyday. That was enough for him but she still deserves to know how he feels and he was going to tell as soon as she woke up.

--

Little did Pablo know Ken Davis was going through a similar battle in his head. Whether Ken would admit it or not he was still in love with Jean and he too promised to himself to tell her how he felt when she woke up.

--

3 hours went by it seemed more like 3 days. The doctor came out and came over to the group.

"The surgery was a success. Jean is now in recovery. She'll be sedated for the next 24 hours but you can now go visit her if you'd like. Two people at a time" said Doctor James.

They all sighed in relief at the fact that the surgery successful.

"I'd like to see her first if that's okay with you guys" said Matt.

"Yeah of course it's alright" said Dani. They all agreed. Matt walked towards his mother's room and went inside. He closed the door behind him. He couldn't believe how many machines were hooked up to her. He felt tears come into his eyes and he walked over to Jean's bedside.

He pulled up a chair beside her and reached up and gently hugged her. He kissed her forehead and sat back down.

He took her hand and whispered "I'm sorry Mom".


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone then had their chance to go in and see Jean. They all came back out with the same saddened expressions on their faces.

Once they were all back in the waiting room Kris went and hugged Matt.

"Thank you all for being here but it's going to be a while before we know anymore so you should go home and rest and come back in the morning." Matt said to the group.

"Matt are you sure? We can stay if you need us too" said Kris the tiredness evident on her face.

"No right now there is nothing to be done. So go home and get some sleep and I'll call you with any news" said Matt.

"Okay" said Kris hesitant to leave but hugged him goodbye. Junior did the same and they headed out.

"I'll head home but call me with any news at all" said Ken Davis with stress in his voice.

"Of course" said Matt.

He then left. Pablo and Dani were the only ones left. "We're not leaving" said Dani and Pablo together.

"Guys.." said Matt exhausted emotionally and physically.

"Matt I'm staying here with you. I want to be here with you when you get the news" said Dani. Matt knew by the sound of her voice there was no changing her mind.

"I feel the same way. I'm staying no matter what now I'm going to go get us all a coffee" said Pablo his voice stern.

"Thank you" said Matt appreciative.

He and Dani sat back down as Pablo headed down to get them some coffee.

Dani kissed Matt's cheek softly before resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her.

--

Back at Junior and Kris's apartment

Junior and Kris were now laying down in their bed. Junior had his arms wrapped around Kris. She was curled up against his chest.

"I'm so worried" said Kris.

"I know me too but I know Jean she's strong she'll make it through this" said Junior his arms tightening around Kris.

His words comforted Kris. She finally let herself drift off into a uneasy sleep. Junior soon fell asleep also.

--

Meanwhile

Pablo came back with three coffees. He smiled slightly when he saw Dani and Matt curled up together sleeping. He set their coffees on the table beside them.

He would let them sleep. They sure needed it. Pablo took a sip of his coffee and he sat back down to wait for any news. He had confidence that Jean would make it through this.

She had to. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to live without her. She just had to make it through this.

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in so long and sorry that this update is so short. I'm hoping I can update sooner now.


End file.
